


When Your Luck Runs Out, Make Your Own.

by IntenseBurrito



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Carnal Shiro AWAKEN, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Romance, Saucey Badass Female, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntenseBurrito/pseuds/IntenseBurrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all of the Paladins, along with Allura and Coran being separated from him, it is up to Shiro to find the others. With the help of an enticing troublemaker of a mercenary, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Picking up where the last episode of Season 1 left off! Taking my own creative liberty here. Hope you enjoy the LONE HETERO SHIRO FIC, kukukuuuu~ /muffles self Jus' playingggg. Or am I. xDD LOL!

[Alarms](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUS_vXy4uJU) _blared_ throughout his cockpit, the red, unforgiving glows of all of his alert lights and messages reflecting on his face. 

All of the lions, the Altean castle… their desperate means of escape had been _entirely_ compromised. Once that… that _thing_ had gotten its’ black, lightning-like energy piercing through, that’s when turbulence was high, and the road was _very_ rough. Really, there was no telling _where_ they would end up. Too much was going on for him to even _process_.

His breathing was jagged, beads of cold sweat running down his temples and burning his eyes as he tried absolutely _everything_ he possibly could to stabilize the Black Lion. Everything was just a _blur_ , his gaze being blinded by the nearest sun as he plummeted into _some_ planet’s atmosphere.

Nothing was working.

 **“** **Paladins, brace for shock!** **”** Despite how his heart was _hammering_ in his chest, he still had to take care of his team. **“** **I need an affirmative that** **_all_ ** **resistance shields are maxed out! Sound off!** **”**

Upon getting a confirmation in multiple forms, whether it was a controlled, concentrated ‘affirmative’ from Keith and Pidge, or a wary yelp from Lance and Hunk, he’d quickly belt out, **“** **I’ll see everyone on the ground!** **”**

Honestly… he didn’t know what the terrain was like, what they were going to crash onto. But he’d be _damned_ if he’d allow them to have a _second_ of doubt. He’d be their leader until the end.

Thankfully, _whatever_ they’d hit was soft, because he could _feel_ his lion traveling through layers of it.

Everything in Shiro’s cockpit shut off, all of the energy of the shock resistance force fields around his lion sucking all of the power out. The dark shadows consumed him, his eyes _wide_ as he breathed heavily from the rush of adrenaline, broad chest heaving against the restraints that kept him secure in his pilot seat.

 **“** **Paladins, sound off!** **”  
**  
...Nothing.

His heart began hammering in his ribcage once more in that instant. **“** **_Paladins, sound off_ ** **!** **”** He’d call into the Comms system they all shared.

The signal must’ve been destroyed, there wasn’t even any static.

Within seconds, Shiro had ripped himself out of his restraint belts. He would _struggle_ to _manually_ pry open the jaws of his lion, using every bit of raw muscle power he possibly could. One it was open enough, and a few deep grunts and growls later, he was able to squeeze himself out, rolling out roughly onto the sand.

 _Sand_.

His heavy breathing fogged up the eye-shield of his Paladin helmet, as he’d struggle to keep his legs from sinking into the sand.  The man would urgently get his footing, both hands hastily reaching up to the clasping mechanisms that attached his helmet to the neck of his suit, he’d pivot both switches to release it, before ripping it off of his head.

 **“** **_Agh_ ** **…** **”** _Immediately_ regretting that move, he’d feel the sweltering, dry heat hit him right in the face, a broad forearm shooting up to provide shade over his eyes. And almost _instantly_ , Shiro’s breath would hitch.

‘ _Where… WHERE ARE THEY_ _. ‘_ His voice would yell internally in panic, eyes growing wide as he’d stagger forward, looking in every possible direction. 

It was nothing but barren desert wasteland. He was in the dunes, but he could see off in the distance a cracked, rocky, flattened earth. In fact, if it weren’t for the wind, he’d be able to see for _miles_. Even so… his lion was the only piece of machinery in sight.

Anxieties panged _violently_ in his core, dread beginning to swell. He _had_ to find the others; they _had_ to have landed on this planet, too. It was just a matter of finding _where_ , right? He couldn’t give up, they needed him.

A small hum of encouragement could be felt in his heart, sent from his lion. Shiro’s eyes would clamp shut, inhaling the hot air and slowly sighing out. While his lion’s spirit was still alive, it was still officially out of commission. It’d be fine here, and he had no choice but to venture out by foot.

Shiro’s eyes would then _flash_ open, his brows intimidatingly furrowed, gaze focused. He _will_ find the others.

He had to purely trust his instincts on this one. And he figured, getting down onto the flatter, sturdier terrain would make it easier to look around. There was no _way_ he could be the only soul on this planet. ...Right?

Shiro would start heading downhill, catching almost too much momentum as he’d make it to the bottom, slowing his running finish as the boots of his Paladin suit now connected with something solid. A grunt would leave the base of this throat, already feeling it starting to get dry. Not to mention, his body was turning into a swampy _mess_ of sweat under his suit.

However, _just_ as he’d begin the trek forward, he’d catch something in the distance. It almost seemed to be in the shape of a person, just… the waves of heat were skewing the figure. ...Or at least at _first_.

No way… he _had_ to just be seeing things.

But then as it--or rather _she_ got closer, she wasn’t a mirage at _all_.

A voluptuous figure, clad in form-fitting, tactical black, with sweat beading along a caramel-skinned face. Her thick, loose waves of ravenblack hair flowed behind her, her bright feline-like, chartreuse eyes widened with alarm. ( [ CLICK FOR PIC ](https://s9.postimg.io/591inaj2n/LYRAVOLTRONFINISHED.jpg))

And without warning, heat pooled, feeling a redness blossom on his neck and ears, and he knew _damn_ well it wasn’t from the weather. Though the heat was apparently getting to him already; here he had _all_ of these problems on his shoulders to worry about, and yet his brain _still_ made time to watch those breasts bounce--

‘ _AGH, stop--!! Has it really been that long…? --You...you CAN’T be doing this right now._ ’ He’d internally scold himself, not about to miss what would possibly be his only chance to get help.

 **“** **HEY** **!”** He’d call out to her, beginning a light jog towards her, extending a long, muscled arm to wave her down.

That adrenaline-packed expression changed once that gaze landed on him. Full lips were parted, and panting short and quick as she continued sprinting, but she was still… heheh, puzzled. The woman would tilt her head to the side, manicured brows furrowing at the unexpected stranger.

 **“** **RUN THE OTHER WAY!** **”** She’d call to him, about thirty feet away. **“** **I’VE GOT COMPANY HOT ON MY SIX!”** She’d warn him.

Reaching him, she’d come to a screeching halt, her breathing becoming heavier as she’d look upon him scrutinizingly **“** **...You… were you the pilot of that mecha that crashed? I… I saw you.** **”** Her voice was lower than most women he’s come across, smooth… with a bit of a rasp to it; it appealed to him more than he’d care to admit.

A grin would spread quick across Shiro’s lips, a sputter of hope pulsing through him. **“** **Yeah, yeah that was me.** **”**

The woman would let out a huff and avert her attention for a moment, raising her wrist and pressing a series of numbers on her forearm that had a device attached to it; a synched GPS tracking system. “ **Alright, well I’m not going to force you, but… being honest, your chances look slim. Not sure if you’re aware of this, but you’ve crash-landed onto the planet hosting one of the** **_largest_ ** **Galran bases. ...You know who they are?** ”

Shiro chuckled, despite himself, “ **More than you know.** ”

The woman laughed lightly as she exhaled, becoming more hasty. “ **Alright, well you’ve got two options. Either you figure out your own way, or I can drop you off somewhere. If you come with me, that’s your choice**.”

“ **...And you’d better make that choice** **_fast_ ** **, let’s go!** ” She’d rush, as the oncoming [ beast ](https://s10.postimg.org/4qi83rxrt/rosa_eunche_lee_dog_robot_edit.jpg) of a black panther mecha, descended down to their location. It would land with a _thud_ into the earth, a very guttural, yet mechanical sounding roar leaving it as its’ mouth would open, the pathway for them to enter being clear as the ramp swiftly came down.

Wait a minute… there were _more_ like his? Shiro would stand there, nearly _dumbfounded_ at what he was witnessing. He wouldn’t deny it, this mecha looked mean, _menacing_ , even. Needless to say, he was _very_ intrigued-- He’d swiftly glance to the mystery woman, finding her to be more fascinating by each passing second. Just _who was she_?

He needed to make a decision, _right_ . ...Well, he’d pick the smartest option he could. He knew for a _fact_ he couldn’t taken on Galran soldiers alone, not in his condition. **“** **Alright, I’ll go. As long as we stay close to this planet, I have others I need to find.** **”** Talk about throwing caution to the wind--- but really, what choice did he have?

 **“** **Tell me about it later,** **_come on_** **, go go go go go!!** **”** She rushed, seeing the [hovercrafts](http://www.dahlslett.com/_data/images/props/07.jpg) of the Galrans finding them and coming around that bend. Unslinging the [assault laser rifle](http://www.pewpewtactical.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Typical-AR-15-1024x301.jpg) that was against her back, she’d hold it up so she had good iron-sights, beginning to enter the panther last, slowly back tracking as she plucked out a couple hovercraft drivers, the machines impacting hard into the ground and exploding upon contact.

 **“** **Strapped in?!** **”** She’d ask in a rush, not even giving him a chance to answer after the ramp and mouth had shut. The cockpit area would be located directly behind the panther's eyes.  
  
There were cargo seats behind the pilot chair where Shiro would sit, and the mystery woman would _leap_ into the pilot’s seat, clicking her weapon into the holder for it not too far off, and relentlessly _thrusting_ them forward. _So_ much so, that the two would be pressed back against from the G-forces as they’d be _hauled_ up into the atmosphere. Laser fire was shot up around the mecha, but the agility that it possessed was too quick, and it was out of sight in the blink of an eye.

 


	2. Lyra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it'd be good to play with their chemistry a bit, enjoy! Workin' on Chapter 3!

Just because he’d been used to Allura’s portals taking them everywhere, didn’t mean he’d forgotten what the familiar imagery of hyperspace traveling looked like. Shiro’s heart flopped in his chest, gritting his teeth and eyes wide. **“ WE WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY BY THAT PLANET! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!”**

 **“ Oh,** **_relax_ ** **!** ” She would call out to him, her hands expertly moving along her multiple button sequences, lever pulling and module steering; pure muscle memory. Just _as_ quickly, they’d be in the still of space, _barely_ drifting along. With a _heaving_ sigh, the woman would rake a hand through her hair, before unstrapping herself so she could lean off to the side of her pilot’s chair, peering back to him with a quirked brow. **“ Don’t tell me you’ve never used Planetary Navigation?”**

Shiro was drawing a blank, his head tilted as his eyebrows would knit together in confusion.  And in response, she’d grin in amusement, shaking her head subtly and raising her hand to beckon him over with her curling index finger.

He’d unstrap himself, legs still a little shaky from all of the rapid movement as he’d saunter over to stand beside her, beginning to look at one of the many screens laid out in front of her.

 **“ Check it out,”** She’d begin, using her fingertips to zoom in, and show him the 360 degree view of the current area they were in. **“ This is where we’re at. And you come up here to this, and you can either travel to a general area, or put in saved coordinates. Like a car GPS, remember those?”** She’d tease with a snicker, looking up and over to Shiro.

His brows would slightly raise, those gunmetal grey irises of his wandering over the system. **“** **_Wow_ ** **, driving a car... “** A crooked, _handsome_ smirk would creep up on his square features, his gloved hand coming up to rub at his chin. **“ It’s been a minute. But no, this system makes sense. ...My own doesn’t have something like this, and the fighter craft I’ve flown before were all manual.”**

 **“** **_Manual_ ** **? Oh, I’m** **_so_ ** **sorry.”** She’d teased, **“ Heh, I will say this is a more recent invention, not many others have it installed. ...But** **_anyway_ ** **, we can** **_easily_ ** **get back to that planet. I have the coordinates saved, so we’d get back there, just as quickly as we got here.”**

Shiro, by this time, had already reached his cyberkinetic hand forward, beginning to mess with the system itself, curiosity taking over. ‘ _Damn… we could really use something like this. Wouldn’t have to rely on Allura’s portals so much.’_ All of this was so advanced… in fact, maybe _too_ advanced. **“ ...Just** **_how_ ** **did you get a spec like this?”** He’d question as his attention would be returned to her, only to be met with devious eyes, and a grin that was borderline untrusting.

**“ Don’t worry about it.”**

That response put him on edge. ...Hell, her entire _entity that she was_ put him on edge. But she _fascinated_ him to _such_ a degree that he just simply couldn’t deny. Those curves she possessed were _sinful_ … and now that they weren’t in a panic for getting the hell out of dodge, he could _see_ that gorgeous face, and those _eyes_ …  

...Something stirred in him that he hadn’t felt in _ages_.

Shiro’s eyes would narrow, the subtle, playful grin on his lips being conflicting as he’d fold his arms across his broad chest. **“ I wouldn’t suppose you’d** **_tell_ ** **me just who you are, would you?”**  

 **“ And what, not keep the mystery alive?”** She’d inquire in sarcasm, a snicker very quick to follow. Shiro’s smirk grew, sighing lightly-- _alright_ , he deserved that one.

Her small-framed shoulders shook with laughter, **“ I’ll tell you, but why don’t we start off with names?”** She’d stand, for some reason her further closeness to him causing more heat to pool in his core, the clouds beginning to cluster together in his mind. **“ I’m Lyra.”**

He’d definitely pinned her for having a name like that. **“ Lyra, hm…?”** He’d extend his cyberkinetic hand to her--it was his right, his dominant hand. **“ I’m Shiro.”**

 **“ Shiro… “** She’d seem to absolutely care less for the fact that he _watched_ her trail her eyes over him. _Ugh_ , this woman… Luckily her gloved hand would shake the cool, flexible metal, instead of feeling his fleshy, rather _clammy_ hand, thanks to her. She’d tilt her chin up to look up to him, since she’d be a few inches shorter; nonetheless, that eye contact sent _shocks_ down his spine.  
  
**“** **_Pleasure’s mine_ ** **,”** Lyra would murmur antagonizingly, her teeth subtly biting down on the pillowy surface of her lower lip. She’d shake his hand, her grip being firm from what the nerve sensors on his arm could pick up.

It was a good thing she’d picked up the conversation again, because Shiro was nearly short-circuiting.

 **“ So, to answer your question from earlier, I’m what I’d like to call… a freelance contractor.”**  She’d muse with a cheshire grin, her demeanor casual as she’d bend her knee and rest it on her pilot chair’s surface. Her grin would only proceed to grow as she’d speak her next sentence, **“ Others** **_might_ ** **refer to me as a mercenary, I don’t know.”**  

 **“** **_Really_ ** **.”** Oh _man_ , how he knew that everything about her should’ve been a _hell no_ in his eyes, _as_ the Leader of the Paladins and all. But see, that’s the thing-- most mercenaries would’ve easily told him to go fuck himself and would’ve taken care of themselves. She could’ve _easily_ just left him there, but she didn’t. She couldn’t have possibly wanted something from him, because from the looks of things, she didn’t even seem to know who he was.

 **“ What? ...Something** **_wrong_ ** **with that answer?”**

 **“ Yes.”** Shiro would respond… though the seriousness in his voice was contradicted by the teasing expression he wore. **“ ...But I can already tell you’re not like the others. You didn’t have to save me, but you did anyway.”**

Lyra would hum thoughtfully, shrugging her shoulders lightly. **“ ...Well then I guess we’re not** **_all_ ** **bad, then are we?”** She’d muse, notes of snarkiness in her tone. **“ There is** **_some_ ** **warmth in my cold, tiny heart.”**

Shiro chuckled, **“ Okay, okay.”** Heheh, geeze… He’d look upon her with warm regard; he’d like to think he was a good judge of character, and uh… well? What could he say, he liked her. ...And it _didn’t_ have to do with what you’re thinking, either. ...Alright, maybe a little.

Lyra grinned cheeky, obviously just being light-hearted with her banter. **“ And** **_you_ ** **?”**

Shit… hesitance was clear in Shiro’s expression, but… there really _was_ no other way to play off a crashing black lion mecha. **“ ...Do you know what Voltron is?”** He’d inquire quietly, reserve in his tone.

Lyra would blink a couple of times, head tilting to the side. **“** **_Voltron_ ** **… “** She’d eye him with a sense of familiarity now, the small upward tilt of her lips showing that maybe she knew something that he did not. A curt nod would follow, **“ I do. Why?”**

He… wasn’t sure what to make of that reaction, but he’d continued anyway. **“ I’m the head of Voltron, the Black Paladin.”** He’d speak with caution, feeling _slight_ unease.

Lyra’s gaze would visibly grow with wonder, even a bit awestruck. **“ ...So there’s a new generation.”**

Shiro’s brows furrowed, it now being _his_ turn to scrutinize. ...That response puzzled him. **“ Yeah… What do you know about the old generation?”** What unnerved him a little, is even _he_ didn’t know much of the Paladins before them. But she _did_ , apparently.

 **“ There will be a time and place for me to answer that, my friend.”** Lyra would respond, getting back into her pilot seat and strapping in. **“ And with what I know now, and what you told me earlier, your words make more sense. You’re looking for your other Paladins, yeah?”**

 **“ Yes.”** Shiro would answer quickly. **“ And with Galrans based on that planet, they’re not safe.”**

 **“ Nope, those purple shit-stains will detain them on sight.”** Lyra would murmur, already pulling up the saved coordinates for the desert planet once more.

**“ Strap back in, Shiro. We’re going to have to approach from the other end of the planet, the Galrans will be looking for my panther now. The most I can do is skim over at a low altitude.”**

**“ That’s fine.”** Really, it was such a huge task he was asking of Lyra to do for him, but he couldn’t think of any other way. He’d turn to head back to his seat, pausing in his footing. **“ Lyra.”** He’d speak, head pivoting to look over his shoulder, his grin sincere.

 **“ Yeah,”** She’d respond quick, more focused on getting the panther prepped for take-off again.

 **“ ...Thanks.”  
  
** Lyra would pause, looking up and over to him. A smile spread on her lips, one that was sincere for a change. And she wore it _beautifully_ . **“ ...You’d better quit looking at me like that, or we won’t get anywhere.”** She’d throw out flirtatiously, that smirk that he was learning to be her trademark soon making its’ way back.

Shiro smirked broad; heheh… she was something else. And without another word, he’d retreat back to the cargo seating area, strapping himself back in.


	3. Dynamic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving the spot! Chapter 3 in the works!

My spirit animal will be making an entrance this chapter! ;DD


End file.
